The Sweetest Peach
by TheLastOneOutofThere
Summary: KakaSaku A/O/B Mate. The development as Kakashi slowly gets drawn into Sakura's alluring scent. After all, he is still an alpha and she is an omega, whether she knows it or not
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This story is placed in an A/O/B universe. If that makes you uncomfortable, please exit out of this story. In this story, everyone is assigned a designation upon their 18th birthday, however, their scent can begin to give them away a few months prior to their birthday. ALSO, I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. I am simply borrowing them! Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi breathed in and smelled them. The tantalizing scent of fresh peaches after a spring shower accompanied by a fiery scent of burning trees and a warm home. He looked towards the source of the scent and saw her first. Her short hair bouncing around her heart shaped face. By her side, as always, was Naruto whose blonde hair was still as unmaintained as ever. He reached up while they continued to discuss among themselves to touch his hair.

'hm, I should ask Sakura for a trim soon. It's been a while,' he thought while bringing his hand back down.

"Kaka-sensei! Ready for our training?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah! We are gonna kick your butt today sensei! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with such volume that only he could produce.

"Mah, we will see." Kakashi says halfheartedly, still stuck on the Sakura train of thought. Even with her scent surpressed, he could still smell the sweet scent. Then again, his sense of smell was much more sensitive than other shinobi. He glanced over the top of his book once more and surveyed the two. Naruto standing there talking animatedly with Sakura about going to Ichiraku's after this with her simply nodding her head in agreement. She had matured finely over the years. Her curves filled out quite well. She had a small heart shaped face, a ling creamy neck that bled into thing sloping shoulders. Her bosom was adequate. Not overly huge but it still was there. Her hips were round and attached to a plump rear.

While Kakashi was surveying Sakura, she was doing the same to him. She noticed the lack of crows feet in the corner of his eye as well as the fact that she needed to trim his hair along with Naruto and Sai's. She looked at Kakashi as a whole. He was a lean and toned killing machine, but they all were machines. It was their way of life afterall. She sniffed the air and smiled at the mix of Naruto's fire and Kakashi's earthy spice. It smelled like home.

"All right, let's get this started!" Sakura shouted whilst pumping her fist in the air. They began with stretches then a simple game of tag, well simple for ninja. Then came another iteration of the bell test and finally a race to Ichiraku's. Naruto took off while she stayed behind to chat with Kakashi.

* * *

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction and it is Kakasaku, a ship I cannot get over. This is simply the prologue. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter One

"Kaka-sensei, is something wrong?" she asked in that sweet voice that drove him wild. He turned his body more towards her with his nose still stuck in his tattered orange book. The book served as another safe guard against her suddenly sweet scent.

"No. Why do you ask?" She blinks her emerald doe eyes at him and gives him an unconvinced look.

"Because it was almost like you weren't even trying today. You didn't even notice when I spiked my chakra signature to gdt your attention," she huffed and continued, "Is something going on?"

"Sakura, how old are you now?" he asked abruptly.

"17. Why?" she tilted her head as she asked, exposing the gland on the side of her neck. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he turned away as if to walk towards Ichiraku's.

"Go speak with Tsunade-sama as soon as you can. Apologize to Naruto for me. I must go home," he spits out and puffs away. Sakura looks at where he once stood and thinks about his behavior as she begins her run towards where Naruto is most likely gorging himself.

Kakashi barely poofs into his home before he is tearing his mask off and rushing to the bathroom. He chances a glance in the mirror and snarls.

"No. no. no," he shouts in increasing volume as he stares at his reflection. His canines have elongated and his pupils were blown wide. He splashes water in his face and tries to calm down after smelling Sakura. "Shit." 'She's an omega. There is no way that he would be this affected if she were a beta." he thinks as he dries his face and peels off his clothes. He turns on the water for his shower and sets it to icy cold. He steps in and growls at the chill but at least it helps to handle his previously growing issue. Kakashi lets out a puff of air and switches the water to a comfortable hot. He scrubs his hair and proceeds to finish his shower.

Sakura is sitting next to Naruto when what Kakashi says clicks.

"Naruto? Could...could you sniff me?" she asks timidly, moderately embarrassed.

"Huh, but why Sakura-chan? Do you think it's happening to you?"

"I don't know but with Kaka-sensei acting the way he was today and with him telling me to go to Tsunade-sama as soon as possible, I have suspicion." she says as she furrows her brows and bites the end of her thumb nail.

"Well, I guess I could take a whiff," he says as he leans in slightly and inhales. His eyes widen and he glances up at Sakura. "Sakura-chan...," he begins as he leans back again and tries to ring in the slight rumble forming in his chest. "You'll need to speak with Tsunade-obaa-chan immediately. It seems that you may be omega."

"Omega? You're ridiculous," she defends with a confident face. "There is no way. I mean, have you met me? I couldn't be further from the submissive nature of an Omega, but if it'll make you feel better. I'll get checked by Tsunade-sama," she finishes with a grin. She pats Narutos head and pays for her meal and heads to the hokage tower.

Meanwhile back at Ichiraku's, Naruto sits and contemplates his designation because never has another person smelled so amazing. He looks back at where Sakura was sitting just a few moments before and sighs. 'She'll have to go on suppressants for her scent. It's so strong that I could track her with no problem. That smell might send someone into a rut.' He sighs at that thought and pays for his food, intent on heading home, showering, and going to bed. He could just ask Sakura about how it went tomorrow.


End file.
